the_loud_house_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Lisa Loud
|quote = "Oh, being the residence genius is both a blessing and a curse, though I believe in neither." |pets = Charles (dog) Cliff (cat) Geo (hamster) Walt (canary) Subject 57A (rat) Goldie (deceased goldfish) Trashy (pile of trash) |likes = |dislikes = |goal = To be a scientist To represent Earth on the interplanetary council |powers = Extremely high intelligence and proficiency in math and science Playing theremin Playing xylophone Speaking Mandarin |weapons = |signature = |first = The Loud House |voice = Lara Jill Miller}}Lisa Loud is a main character in The Loud House. Biography At 4 years old, Lisa is the second-youngest child of the Loud family, and the second-youngest of Lincoln's five younger sisters. She is often seen working on complex experiments, equations, and formulas. Lisa attends kindergarten at Royal Woods Elementary School. Early life Before the beginning of the series, Lisa, despite her very young age, is a Junior Nobel Prize recipient. Though she is still in kindergarten, she is exceedingly smarter than the other kids her age, nonetheless, that she can move up at least six grades. Personality Though the second-youngest of the Louds, Lisa is a child prodigy, so she's the smartest kid in the bunch. Because of this, she often tends to be egocentric, boorish, condescending, and sarcastic with other people. She speaks with a lateral lisp, and usually has a stoic frown, though she does smile from time to time. She is not as excited as her siblings, although sometimes she becomes in that state when something really good happens like when she and the other sisters discover about Lincoln's romantic situation in "Heavy Meddle". She states this is because she does not partake in mundane human emotions as stated in "Heavy Meddle". She was also shown to have fallen for Hugh like all of her other sisters, and showed a more immature side to her, at one point having Hugh show off his six-pack under the lie that she was teaching Lola human anatomy with him as an example. She also became somewhat irrational, claiming she would marry Hugh, and have children with him, despite the obvious age difference, and following him around like her other sisters. She also does not believe in superstition, fortune telling, blessings or curses as she is a realist and believes only in science as stated in "Raw Deal" and "Study Muffin". However, she believes in aliens, as she claimed in "Friend or Faux?". Nonetheless, she likes to be with her siblings and have fun with them, even if she doesn't express it. In many episodes, she can be seen working on strange experiments. In "Left in the Dark", she creates an Oreo shaped cookie called "Gloweos" with the infused DNA of a jellyfish, and if someone ate it, all of his/her body will glow. One of her favourite hobbies is resolving very difficult math problems. She also likes to study the poop and bathroom habits of her siblings, something they all find gross and annoying. As seen in "Overnight Success", Lisa not only likes to realize experiments with her siblings, but she also likes to realize them with people outside of her family. Though easily the most mature of her siblings, she can also be quite mischievous and sneaky. For the most part, her pranks are hidden in unassuming objects; such as acne cream, sunscreen, mouthwash, etc, with results like turning skin blue, mild sunburns, and hot-pepper induced fever, respectively. Lisa is also completely willing to join in the madness caused by her siblings, whether it be disputes over money, the "sweet spot", or just playing along. This proves that while Lisa is a genius, she's still a kid and acts her age. Contrasting most of her family, Lisa is very honest and blunt about what is on her mind. Lisa's brutal honesty isn't so much out of a sense of morality, but because she doesn't want wasted brain space by making up a lie. This also makes her incapable of keeping a secret. Like Lincoln, she's very individual in contrast to rest of the sisters as seen in "It's a Loud, Loud, Loud, Loud, House". Lisa, like her polar opposite Leni, is ironically very scatterbrained. She can frequently forget crucial ingredients to her various experiments, which can lead to devastating, though hilarious, outcomes. She also frequently forgets to look up while reading while walking, much to her embarrassment, and tends to misplace her vials, test tubes, and chemicals. As seen in "Party Down" Lisa appears to have a fun side. As she gets a sugar high from having too much chocolate from a chocolate fountain. This proves that Lisa isn't a complete no-nonsense person and can loosen up and act her age. Appearance Lisa has short shaggy brown hair (which is a wig) and wears large glasses to help her see. She wears a green turtleneck sweater, pink pants, and brown shoes, all of which droop down to illustrate her stoic demeanour. Her sleepwear includes a lime green nightshirt with matching pants. Her swimwear consists of blue goggles, and a green one-piece with a horizontal pink line in the middle. "Potty Mouth" reveals that she is actually bald and toothless due to her experiments. Because of this, she wears a wig and dentures. In addition, she has an extra toe on her right foot. Glasses Lisa's glasses are black-framed, with two circular lenses that are a translucent blue colour, and only her pupils can be seen through them when she is wearing them. As of "Making the Grade", she has surgically corrected her eyes and no longer needs them to see. However, she still wears them for unknown reasons. Fanfiction Characters * Lizzy Loud (The Luxurious Loud House) * Barney Scott (The Scott Family) Birthdates * February 18, 2012 (KittyFan2004) * July 03, 2015 (MinecrafterDE15Fandom) Full Names * Lisa Maria Loud (KittyFan2004) Gallery The Loud House Lisa Nickelodeon.png Red-Nosed Lisa Loud.png La familia Loud.jpg WAT-2.png Lisa and Hugh.jpg Lisa.png Alan (The Brain) Powers meats Lisa Loud.png Lisa Loud Singing 'Say You'll Be There'.png Lisa age 12.jpeg Lisa3.png Lisa_without_glasses.png Lisa_Pijama.png Lisa_Pajama.png Lisa_Running.png Lisa_Promo_pic_4.jpg Loud house movie deck.png Loud house movie poster.png Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Non-Fanon Characters Category:Females Category:The Loud House Category:Germans